masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gruntburner/I give up...
These last few weeks have been trying for me as a Mass Effect fan... Not because of the state of Mass Effect 3 but more of the reaction to it and its ending. Let me get this out there, I absolutely love ME3, it is currently my favorite game in the series and I am willing to over look what appears to me to be an incredibly sub-par ending in comparison to the rest of the game. But the ME community is so incredibly negative about the game that every time I visit a forum, I walk away angry. Even the ending didn't fill me with this much hate. I try to move on and try to discuss the positives of something in the game and it is always responded to with the same nihilistic response without fail: "What is the point? The ending invalidates everything we did." Everybody in the community appears to only have one goal in mind when it comes to this game: make others as miserable as you are. While I know that isn't true by any stretch of the word, the very few and very load fill me with so much hate I can no longer take it. It only takes a few bad apples to spoil the bunch. Many people have offered up quite constructive comments of the game, but these are soon washed away under the waves of vitriol and hate that often consumes many a forums. Saying that, I would also like to specifically thank the community here for not following these trends for the most part. I respect many of the users here as being civil and calm, even when their dislike of something like the ending is quite apparent. There are those here who I could not disagree with more, but the manner in which those people have conducted themselves left me respecting them immensely. But If I were to go on any other forum, with BSN being prime among them, I am filled with nothing but pure, indiscriminate hatred. I feel I can no longer be apart of the ME community if it fills me with nothing but negative emotions. That is why I have resolved to avoid sites like the BSN at all times. I may pop my head in here from time to time, but not with the frequency I had. I am still very much a fan of Mass Effect, but I doubt I would be for much longer if I kept coming back. I am in no way condemning anybody for their feelings on the ending, but more on the behavior of some in the community. If you hated the ending, express that sentiment, but please do so in a polite and cordial manner. Thank you for all the time I have spent here and thank you for indulging my selfish and petty rant this long. I just had to post something that expressed how I feel about this whole situation. Category:Blog posts